Where We Belong
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's story "Devastating Mistake". Cylo helps Salwa to return home and gains something in return.


**The sequel story to guestsurprise's story "Devastating Mistake". Cylo, Vamps, and Salwa belong to guestsurprise. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Megan, Tina, and Vampiro.**

* * *

 **Where We Belong**

Salwa stood up and stretched her wings. "Well, it's time," she said softly, but Cylo picked up the sadness in her voice and stood up with her.

"Salwa," he said.

"Yes?" She said.

He gently grabbed her wrists and she felt his grip tighten and she struggled a little. "I'm sorry, Salwa," he said gently. "But I can't let you run away."

"Cylo, I hurt Rachel," she said.

"Salwa, the galaxy where I'm from is dangerous to someone who is not one of my species or a Celestialsapien," he said, his voice still gentle. "You wouldn't be able to survive out there. Not only that, your family would follow you and they would be in grave danger if they did."

Salwa realized he was telling her that what she planned on doing was dangerous. "But, I'm a monster," she said. "If I don't survive…,"

Cylo placed a hand on her mouth to stop that sentence. "Your family would be heartbroken," he said. "Vampiro went through a lot of emotional pain when he thought his sons were gone and if you were suddenly gone, the emotional pain would be too much for him, Whampire, and Vamps."

She looked up at him as he continued. "And Rachel. She'd be devastated at losing a member of her family," he said, his voice going softer. "Sasha too. They and the other inhabitants of the Grant Mansion care about you too much to not look for you now."

Salwa shook her head and he removed his hand, seeing that she wanted to say something. "But, why would they come after a monster?" She asked.

"Because you're not a monster," Cylo said, gently brushing some of her hair out of her face. "You're an angel."

She looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" She asked.

He smiled and gently wrapped an arm around her waist before he placed his free hand over her eyes. She instinctively closed her eyes and felt him gently pull her closer to him before suddenly hearing gasps of surprise and Cylo removed his hand from her eyes.

Salwa saw she was in the living room of the Grant Mansion and she and Cylo weren't alone. Vamps, Whampire, Vampiro, Rachel, Sasha, Megan, and a female Vladat were there too. She then felt Cylo place his hands on her shoulders and a soft glow surrounded her.

To everyone's amazement, Salwa's claws and fangs became more defined, but were retractable, and her wings became whiter. Cylo smiled and gently stepped back as Salwa slowly came out of her stunned state and looked at him. "Those Knights were wrong about you, Salwa," he said. "You're not a monster. You never were and they'll never be able to turn you against your family."

Seeing she was about to protest, he gently placed a hand over her mouth again. "The Knights have no control over you now, Salwa," he said. "Their words won't be able to affect you anymore because when they see you now, they'll see you are Vampiro's daughter and not their weapon anymore."

She took his hand off her mouth and looked at him. "You…changed my abilities to be like a Vladat?" She asked.

He nodded. "And the trackers that were inside you are completely gone too," he said. "You're finally free, Salwa."

She smiled at him. "Cylo, did you mean what you said earlier?" She asked. "About me being an angel?"

Cylo smiled at her and nodded. "I only speak words that I truly mean," he said honestly.

Salwa's smile grew before she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in front of everyone. Cylo's eyes went wide in surprise before placing his arms around her shoulders gently and returning the kiss before Salwa suddenly gasped and broke the kiss, her right hand carefully moving to the left side of his chest and her eyes widened.

Cylo's eyes widened too and his mouth dropped in shock as he held her hand there gently. "Guys?" Rachel asked gently. "What is it?"

"I…I have…," Cylo stammered out, but couldn't speak. Salwa was just as stunned.

The female Vladat stood up and walked over. "He now has a heart," she said with a smile.

Cylo and Salwa looked at her in surprise. "But, how?" Cylo asked.

Vampiro came up to the female Vladat. "Tina?" He asked curiously as the others gathered around too.

She smiled. "Cylo, you believed you couldn't have a family because you didn't have a heart," she said. "But there's something about your species that only a few people know."

"What's that?" Salwa asked curiously.

Tina smiled. "Cylo's alien race does have hearts, but those hearts are hidden," she said. "That is why Sasha and Megan couldn't feel or hear Cylo's heartbeat, but now, he received a genuine kiss from Salwa, making him feel true love."

"True love's first kiss?" Megan asked, remembering some of her favorite movies and fairy tales.

"That's right, Megan," said Tina. "Now that Cylo has a heart, thanks to Salwa, he no longer has an excuse to not stay here."

She said the last part in amusement, making the others smile. Cylo then looked at Salwa and smiled genuinely. "Looks like Rachel isn't the only one who can be persistent," he said.

Salwa was surprised. "But…I was just showing you how…appreciative I was," she said. "That you…made me look prettier."

"Salwa," Cylo said. "You're beyond pretty. You're beautiful."

She smiled at him again as he held her in his arms and the others stepped back a little to give them room and Cylo kissed Salwa and she returned the kiss before they gently pulled back a little.

Rachel gently cleared her throat. "I think this proves that you both belong here," she said.

"Yes, it does," Sasha said in agreement.

Tina placed a hand on Cylo's shoulder. "Thank you, Cylo, for helping Vampiro's and my daughter," she said.

Salwa looked at her in shock. "Wait, you're…you're Dad's mate?" She asked.

Tina nodded. "Yes, Salwa," she said with a smile. "Are you…alright with that?"

At the hesitant question, Salwa hugged her happily. "Can I call you 'Mom'?" She asked.

Tina smiled, holding her daughter in a loving hug. "Of course you can," she said happily.

Vamps and Whampire came up to Cylo. "Cylo, you brought our little sister back," said the former.

"And you made her feel like she's beautiful," said the latter. "We can't thank you enough for that."

Sasha went up to him with a smile. "We would like you to be a permanent member of our family," she said.

Cylo smiled and then felt Megan hug him and he lifted her up into his arms and she placed her ear over where his heart was and smiled as she heard his heartbeat. "Love you, Uncle Cylo," she said.

He hugged her, feeling some tears come to his eyes. Rachel then stepped forward. "I knew you weren't heartless," she said with a smile.

Cylo chuckled. "You were right, Rachel," he said and extended his right hand. Rachel immediately took it and shook his hand.

"Welcome, brother," she said warmly.

Vampiro clapped Cylo on the shoulder in a friendly way. "Welcome, Cylo," he said with a smile. "By the way, when the time does come, you and Salwa have my blessing."

"Mine too," said Tina with a smile.

"Ours as well," said Whampire and Vamps nodded.

Cylo looked at Rachel and Sasha, who both nodded and Rachel indicated to the other inhabitants that had gathered around as they all began cheering.

Salwa went up to Cylo and hugged him again. "This is where we belong," she said to him.

"I couldn't agree more," he said as they kissed again.

They both knew, without a doubt, that the Grant Mansion was where they truly belonged.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
